


Ghostly S.O.S

by Tarume



Category: Danny Phantom, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen, Not Phantom Planet Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarume/pseuds/Tarume
Summary: The League get a surprising message.





	Ghostly S.O.S

To the heroes who promise to help when there is no hope.

I am dead.

No, I'm serious; I am DEAD, have been since I was fourteen. How? Does it really matter? I can't really remember it all that well anyway, something about the Ghost-Portal. So why am I talking to you, you might ask? Simple, I need help. Let me explain a few things first then we'll work a deal, deal?

First off, my name is Phantom and I died three years ago. I haunt Amity Park, Illinois, the Ghost Capital of the World and all that. I used to work with, on occasion, a few teen ghost hunters. The kids were great to work with and really supportive. They are now dead. Not all of them, but two is too many.

Or three. 

You see, I can't really decide if I should acknowledge the third one. I'm not a horrible person (I hope), I just... Danny Fenton is different. I don't feel like telling you how, but trust me, all circumstances surrounding that kid need to be judged differently then for everyone else. Except maybe me. But no one would know that, I guess, which is probably why everyone thinks I killed them. Him. Me.

This world is sooo messed up.

Anyway, >deep breath< I'm rambling. Okay, on to explanation two: the teens are the reason... for everything I guess. One, Tucker Foley, was a techo geek so it's his stuff I’m using to record this. I don't know how to send it or anything though and Tuck isn't here to help me so I guess I’ll have to figure something out later. 

Look into their deaths. It was all over the news. They were Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, and Danny Fenton and, supposedly, they were killed by a ghost—me. It wasn't but since everyone thinks it was I haven't been able to do much. Usually I stop the destructive ghosts and put them back in the Zone—the land of the dead—and Sam and Tuck and Jazz ... and ... Danny ... kinda ... always help me. 

They are amazing hunters that no one sees. That no one can see. It's bad enough among the ghosts but if word got out among the humans—bad things will happen. Again, off track; I cannot go in and figure out how to stop the Buffalo Guys. I can't access any ghost hunting gear, the Portal, or any of the other ghosts. I... am not strong enough to do this on my own.

I miss them and I really need their help, but they're gone. >shaky breath< The Buffalo Guys had several ghost traits: intangibility and flight so I thought they were ghosts at first, but I don't think they are now that I have time to think about it. 

They both looked the same: big, ugly, and had blasters that would make Skulker's guns look like nerfguns. They shot out what looked like balls of energy, I think they were electric of some kind, 'cuz once they hit it was just pure pain. Like being ripped apart molecule by molecule >breathy scoff< and they were fast; Sam and Tuck didn't stand a chance. 

I think they were scouts. At least that's what it sounded like from how they were talking. 

This is where we make a deal. I know how to fight, nothing pro and all self taught, but enough to hold my own against one of these guys for twenty minutes on five hours of sleep and a day old concussion. I can't take an army. Ghost hunting gear seems to work on these guys and my ghost powers are far superior. 

My deal: Will you please help me so I can face these things that killed my friends and are threatening my town? I don't know what I can give you, but I bet if this isn't handled more innocent people will die. 

Please?

 

The room was silent as the recording stopped. The short lecture on the town and resident ghosts before the broken voice was aired now making sense. Most everyone shared a look with the person next to them. 

“You sure this isn't a joke? … We gotta meet this kid.”


End file.
